A Glee Summer
by Densi-lover
Summary: Rachel isn't the uptight girl outside school,what happens when she gets friends with Santana, Brittany, Mike, Sam and last but not least the Schools Badass Noah Puckerman...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I made this story asking for ideas to a good Puck and Rachel story and there came many requests so i found one i really liked, so i hope you like it to

Reviews are love:D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, But damn I wish I owned Mark salling :p

* * *

><p>-Rachels P.o.v -<p>

It was summer vacation, I hated it, I never had anything to do. My boyfriend Finn had been with his family on vacation but he was going to come visit me today and spend some time with me. We hadn't spendt so much time lately.

I looked out from the window in my room and saw direcly over to Sams room, his family had moved in a couple of month ago so there constantly came some boys from football over, right now Noah and Mike where in there, they were playing some sort of video game.

I sigh and lay down in my bed to listen to music on my ipod, I really wasn't a diva with music anymore, I loved rock music and it was all I had on my ipod now, off course I had some show tunes but not nearly as many as my other songs.

"Ray-ray, Finn is here" I heard daddy yell from downstaris, I trow my ipod aside, ran out of my room and downstairs to hug him.

"Hi honey" I said and kissed him on the cheek, he looked at me nervos.

"Hi" Was his akward replied.

"Ray I'm going to work, dad should be home tomorrow and I will be home in next week" My daddy said and kissed me on the forhead before walking out of the door, i was used to it, my daddies worked much and were almost never home. It was hard when i was a child but you learn how to handle it when you get older.

"Rachel, I think we need to talk" Finn said when we were alone, he sat down on our couch in the living room and took one of my hands in his.

"What is it Finn?" I asked and smiled.

"Rachel, I have been cheating on you!" he said, I took my hand away from his like they had burned me "But that doesn't mean we can't be together right?" He continued

"How long time?" I Stood up and looked at him with ice cold eyes, all the happines from before was gone

"Three months" He said like it was nothing

"With who?" I didn't need to ask the questen because I already knew the answer

"With Quinn" He said and stood up next to me "But it didn't mean anything! I swear!"

"Finn, three months, It had to mean something" I said and moved over to the door "I think you should leave"

"No Rachel, I love you, you know that" He said, I opened The door and pushed him outside. Sam, Noah and Mike where outside playing Basketball, just next to Finns car

"I don't really care anymore!" I said loudly, because they other stopped plaing and looked at us now

"Please Rachel, just hurt me, like I hurt you and then we can be together again" He said, I looked at him like he was stupid, but i get on my knees, took a stone from the ground, walked over to his car and trew it trough his front window, it shattered into millions of pieces.

"There, I did it. You know what the differens is?" I asked and he shook his head "Your window can get fixed, this" I said and pointed between the two of ous "This can't"

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked and i think the tears in this eyes were more because of the car than anything else

"I guess I is" I said and walked towards my house, I didn't get very far before he yelled at me again

"So that's it your not even going to crybecause of this?" He asked and I turned around

"No" I answered "Because i'm not spending anymore time crying over someone who's not going to stick around" I said and he went into his car

"Say thanks to Quinn from me, at least now I know I can't trust any of you" I said and with that I went into my house again, with a burden lifted from my shoulders...

* * *

><p>I know that was most some Finchel but I nedded to start the story some place so I hope you liked it.<p>

Sorry it was so short but anyway thanks for reading

Reviews are loved! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them, please keep them coming. :D

Some people say I have spelling mistakes, bad grammar and dont always use the right word. I know, I'm 13 soon 14 years old and English is NOT my first language.

So please don't jugde me to hard, I do my best.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. But its my birthday on Monday, maybe, just maybe I could get Mark Salling? :i

* * *

><p>-Rachel's P.O.V again-<p>

I had quickly eaten, I didn't want to make dinner really so I just took a salad. I had watched a movie and decided to go to my room to throw some of my old clothes out, I wanted a new look since my old one wasn't good enough.

I had found a lot of old jeans I rarely used and had cut pretty many of them into shorts, I had also cut in some shirts so they showed a little of my stomach, without being slutty.

I didn't really thougth about it when just walked half-naked around in my room, I mean come on it was dark outside, which creep would look into my window at 11 Pm?

My answere where there quickly when I got a Text

_Noah: I like what u r wearing right now ;) _

I looked down at myself and I had only an almost see-trough shirt over my underwear, I blushed. and walked over to the window where he was looking at me. I didn't want to cover myself up when he already had seen me.

I could write a long text about how inappropriate it was to look into someone else room. But then again it would be so much more fun to tease him alittle.

_Legs: Creep! you are almost as bad as Jacob ben-israel (is it spelt right? :i). But thank you, you too ;D_

I laughed when I hit send and looked at him again, he was only wearing a pair of jeans. No shirt or anything else and damn he looked great.

He looked at me with liftet eyebrows when he read my text and I moved my clothes back to the closet, took a pair of shorts and a tank-top on, to sleep in.

When I got back there was a new text

_Noah: Babe, dont ever compare me to that dick. _

_But if I knew yo where in this mood I would have texted sooner ;)_

I just rolled my eyes

_Legs: Goodnight Noah_

_Noah: Night Berry, dream about me... we both know you will_

I just rolled my eyes, got over to the window, moved the curtain so it covered my whole window, I lay down and fall to sleep...

**Next Day!  
><strong>

I woke up because my phone keept "Bibing" every time someone called me. I lokked at it

_"32 unanswerd calls from Finn"_ I just rolled my eyes but took it when it bibed again

"What is the matter with you? I'm tired of you just leave me the fuck alone Finn!" I yelled and heard three different laughs from the caller.

"Wow, what have Finn done to piss you of this time?" Noahs voice said

"Wait a minut did Rachel Berry just said Fuck?" Sam said and Mike just keept laughing

"You better have a good reason to call me in the middle of the Damn night!" I hissed.

"Relax its like 9:00 Am, isn't you unusual op like at 4 or something?" Mike asked

"It's vacation, I sleep trough it" I sat up in my bed "What did you want?"

"well, The boys are at my place for the most of the summer, but our house is getting painted,and my mom don't want us to ruin anything. So could we maybe, you know hang out at your place?" Sam asked

"Sure, just come over" I said and jumped out of the bed, and hung up.

It only took like two minuts before the doorbell ringed, and I walked sown to answer it, Mike, Sam and Noah all had shorts and a t-shirt on. And here I wad, in a pair of sleeping shorts, a Yellow tank-top, bed hair and lookking like a mess.

"Morning!" Mike was already to annoying fresh

"Shut up, and gow in the living room, I'm taking a shower!" I said and walked up to my bathroom, took my clothes of and showered.

After that, I blowdriet my hair, tooksome make-up on and a pair of jeans-shorst and a white lace shirt with no bag but some strings.

I had woken up as soon as the water hit me in the shower and I ran downstairs

"Damn, you have changed style" Sam said and the other boys looked up from the game they saw. Mike's eyes got big and Noah just keept looking upand down my body

"Yeah, well my old look didn't really do anything good so why not try something new" I said

"S'hot" Noah said and pulled me down in the chair he sat in, I couldn't really get away from his grip, the other boys just smiled at each other, I had my bag against Noahs chest and he put an arm over my stomack

"What are you doing? Let me go!" I said

Shh, I like cuddling, but dont tell anyone" His breath was right next to my ear and it send shivers trough my body.

I did relax a bit more into his body, but then my phone bibed again!

"What?" I answerd the phone

"Rachel, I need to talk to you, you haven't even called and apoligize about what happened yesterday" Finn said

"No, because you are the one who cheated on me Finn, I broke up with you" I said like I was talking to a 2 year old

"But you don't follow me around like a lost puppy anymore!" FInn said and I could feel my heart sink a little

"Is that how you discripe me? like a lost puppy?" I asked and fellt Noah's arm tighted around me.

"You know that wasn't what I meant" Finn said with a sigh

"Then what did you mean because I sure as hell don't understand you! You are a small minded person who don't know how to treat a girl!" I said

"What does that mean?" Finn said and I chucked

"You. Are. A. Cheating. Basterd. And. You. Don't. Deserve. Me!" I said and Noah took the phone from me.

"See you later Finn" Noah hung up.

"Are you okay Rach?" Mike asked, and the boys turned off the t.v and came over to me nd Noah

"yeah, I guess" I sat up and told the guys everything Finn had said, and about how he had cheated on me.

"Well, I guess he was really more stupid than we thought" Mike said

"Yeah, I think he was dumped on the head as a child" Sam said

"Several Times..." Noah added and we all broke into laughter.

When the laughter dies down the front door opned again and Dad came in.

"Hey Ray-Ray. I didn't know we had guests..." He said with a smile

* * *

><p>How is Dad going to react? Send a Pm with your request...<p>

Thanks for reading...

Should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, guess what? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! :D

So I'm sorry the chapter is kinda shot but I will update soon.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything. I didn't get Mark Salling in birthday so I put him on my wish list til next time :D

Rachel's Dads reaction is a requist from "SabrinaEF" And I am really happy about the idea, all creadit about the reaction goes to her :D

* * *

><p>-Rachel p.o.v-<p>

"DAD!" I yelled and hugged him.

"Hi, Honey" He said and kissed my hair while he spoon me around in the room, I had tears in my eyes because I was so happy to see him.

He had been in Paris for three dads were on business trip a lot, now when my Dad is home Daddy is on a trip for a couple of weeks.

"Who is this?" My Dad pointed at Sam, Mike and Noah

"Dad, this is Sam evans, the boy who lives next door, and his friends Mike chang and Noah Puckerman" I said

"So who is your boyfriend?" My Dad asked

"None of them!" I said "You know Finn and I broke up yesterday, im still not over it" I said

"Sorry Honey, It wasn't like that" He said and took my hand "Wait Noah, Is your mom Sarah Puckerman?"

"Yea, do you know her?" Noah asked and my father nodded

"Yes, we meet some times at temple" And I smiled

"Enough, I haven't seen you in three month! How was paris?" I asked and sat down by the dinner table, the other boys sat down too

"You have been to Paris?" Mike asked

"Yea, it was fun, I have brough some clothes for you Honey" He said and I took the bags

There was some dresses, a pair of short, short shorts and some tank-tops.

"Thanks Dad!" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you going to try those on?" Noah said lowly and pointet at the shorts

"In you'r dreams" I said and Hit him lightly on his arm

"Ohh If you only knew" He said and wrikkled his eyebrows

* * *

><p>I know it's not much but I wanted to upload something today.<p>

I hope you like it. ;D

Reweivs are loved3


End file.
